A Spark of Life
by JacksDirtySecret
Summary: Violet, Liam, Estelle, Hayley and Vincent are on the run from task forces sent by the government to "cleanse" the infected from the country. They don't care that Hayley and Vincent are sentient, they just want them dead. And they'll kill anyone caught with them. Our unlikely heroes are running out of places to run to.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

They had walked and walked and walked. Finding shelter wasn't too hard. It was just this incessant walking that drove Violet insane. Finding supplies was getting harder and harder. Especially when you needed diapers. Violet had given up all pretense when it came to baby food. Estelle drank water and ate whatever they could find after it was mashed up. After one such long day of walking as they climbed into a grocery stores large walk in freezer that had long ago stopped working, Liam asked her where they were going.

She contemplated his words. Where indeed? The closer they got to the Tennessee line the more infected they encountered. Ordinarily that would be a problem, but as Violet looked at her groups two most interesting members, she knew this was a good thing. More infected meant task forces hadn't been sent in yet to eliminate the infected. Hayley and Vincent were safe for now.

The hunters seemed unaware of her scrutiny as they curled up with Estelle, forming a protective dogpile around the baby. Violet had yet to encounter more sentient infected except a brief encounter with a witch months ago. But she had faith that there were more out there. After all, the Green Flu was just a virus. Humans had been fighting viruses since the origin of their species. "We head into the mountains. It should be safe for us there. The more infected we see, the safer Hayley and Vincent are." She answered him after a long pause.

"Yeah but as they get safer you me and Estelle get less safe. We need to find a place to hunker down. Traveling like this leaves us vulnerable. We have maybe ten diapers left. I haven't seen a sign of civilization for miles. We need water. We need food. We née-"

He was interrupted by unceremoniously tripping over the ledge of a large metal square. After closer inspection Violet noted a handle with a grin. "What the hell?!" Liam cursed. "What is this thing?"

Violet smirked at him and said " This my dear is a 'sign of civilization'. It's a bomb shelter. Lets see if we can open it. These things are generally very well stocked. In case of nuclear holocaust and such." He gave her a strange look as he heaved up on the small door. It opened with a hiss. Violet let out a relieved sigh. That meant it was probably empty, since a true terrified redneck would have locked it down. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to proceed with extreme caution.

She certainly didn't need some heavily armed good ol boy coming at her thinking she was a zombie or a looter. Even though, technically, she was. A looter. Hayley and Vincent were zombies though. And in a jumpy rednecks mind she would be guilty by association. So she instructed everyone to stay up top as she slowly descended the metal ladder that led into the bunker. Her metallic footsteps echoed loudly and she was shocked to find herself nervous. She shook her head and disappeared into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The bunker was cold and very dark. It took a moment for Violets eyes to adjust. Treading softly she moved forward through the surprisingly large space. She watched sharply for any sign of movement but saw none. All around her were shelves stocked with canned food and other necessities. Thank god for paranoid rednecks and their survival instincts. She made a quick circle of the area and verified that it was indeed empty. She called to Liam, letting him know it was safe to come down.

Liam's flashlight beam illuminated his face briefly and Violet was struck again by just how handsome he really was. Dark brown eyes that lit up every time he smiled, dirty blond hair cropped short at one time, was becoming shaggy in an almost stylish way. Thinking of his looks only made her frown when she thought of her own. Her auburn hair was at the moment half brown, half auburn after an impromptu dye job. What was once a stylish asymmetrical bob was now a wavy shaggy mess of all different lengths. Her green eyes were sunk into her bony face and she was rather thin. All the walking diminished any curves she once had.

But when he smiled at her, Violet forgot the world, zombies and all. She had always been a very confident woman but when he looked at her she felt amazing. Violet was in love for the first time. This year had brought about a lot of changes for her. She was in love, had adopted a baby and two zombies and was in search of a safe place to set up a homestead for her whole new family.

She was brought out of her reverie by the aforementioned baby squealing happily as Liam finally released her and she crawled to Hayley immediately pulling the hunters hood back. She seemed I unphased by the mutated features and much preferred that the silvery blond hair was out. She noticed that Vincent seemed pretty fond of it too as he nuzzled his mate happily every time Estelle relieved her of her hood. Liam closed the distance between them and planted a kiss on her cheek. Violet blushed as she giggled like a school girl. He murmured into her hair that he would love some time with her on the cot over on the other side of the room. Her blush deepened and she cursed herself for being such a twit. It wasn't as if this was her first boyfriend!

She followed him without protest as she noted Estelle was already settled in with the hunters as had become her routine. She and Estelle shared a great bond but Hayley and the infant were almost inseparable. Vincent accepted this without a hitch, not at all upset with having to share the attention of his mate. Violet was pulled onto the cot with Liam and she giggled again. She instantly cuddled up into him, resting her head into the crook of his neck. She kissed his shoulder on the spot she knew he had a large scar from a rather nasty zombie bite. Kisses wouldn't heal the physical scar but they made him sleep easier. He had terrible dreams if she wasn't holding him at night. She didn't mind one bit. She placed gentle kisses on his neck until she heard his breath even out.

She looked up and noted she and Vincent were the only ones awake. She slipped off the cot and secured the bunker door. No one would be surprising them. She sat down on the floor and Vincent disentangled himself from Estelle to come sit by her. She wrapped her arm around the hunter and started pouring her heart out. Her feelings about Liam, her fears of being found by the government, her concern for Hayley and him. He listened quietly and simply nodded his head. He was accustomed to this ritual.

The human enjoyed speaking to him at night. He enjoyed the attention and he enjoyed the contact. He was starting to understand some things she told him. Lee Um was her mate, he was Vin Sin and Little One was Hay Lee. Stell was the cub. He was learning a lot from his human at night. Things were starting to make sense. Human talk was coming into focus.

Violet gave Vincent a kiss on the top of the hood and went to comfort the whimpering Liam. As soon as she crawled into the cot he clung to her tightly, then relaxed. Vincent curled around Estelle and let out a yawn. All was right in their world for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

She awoke before everyone else. She was used to this by now. She felt more well rested than she had in a long time. She lay there enjoying Liam's heartbeat until she heard Estelle stirring. She quickly and gently disentangled herself and went to tend to the infant. After a quick diaper change Estelle was ready for breakfast.

Violet was thankful for the crazy redneck who had stocked this place up and when she saw a can of evaporated milk she sent a silent prayer of thanks to the heavens. She put the milk into a bottle and mashed up a can of peaches the best she could. She put the juice aside for Liam, since it was his favorite. Estelle drank the milk with gusto and mowwed through the peaches. She was a very content baby.

Violet thought about the day ahead. This couldn't be their permanent home. They would need somewhere they could start farming. With no viable water sources nearby, farming wasn't an option here. They needed to find a place to stay, but she saw no harm in staying here for a while. They all needed a break from the constant walking. While they were here she wanted to look in the nearby woods. Maybe there was some wildlife she could set up a snare for. She desperately wanted fresh food. Maybe there was berries or wild asparagus. Apples even.

Once Liam woke up she expressed her desire to explore and he asked if she wanted company. She declined, it was best Estelle stayed somewhere safe with one of them. If she and Liam went out and didn't make it back Vincent and Hayley would be trapped with no way to feed Estelle or themselves for that matter. He nodded, seeing the logic behind her polite refusal.

The woods were eerily quiet and Violet flinched every time she snapped a twig beneath her feet. Her very light frame sounded enormous as her footsteps crunched through the dead leaves and twigs. Her caution was replaced with delight when she spotted a row of apple trees heavy with fruit. She was really starting to love Tenessee. She quickly started filling her bag with the ripe fruit. She heard loud crunching and froze. The noise stopped and her paranoia kicked in. She cautiously made her way back towards the bomb shelter when she heard voices shouting.

"Over here! Over this way! I saw it come this way!"

She froze in fear, not sure where to go. When someone grabbed her around the waist she tried to scream but a hand covered her mouth. A large infected hand by the looks of it. She squirmed to get away but froze when a group of men burst into view. She allowed herself to be hauled into a tree. She watched as the men below searched. They were probably looking for whatever was holding her. She tried to move her head to see what it was but it held her firmly in place. She stopped struggling when one of the men below them started to scream.

"We will find you beast! You will be purged from this country. The cleansing has begun!"

Violet sighed. Damn it all. They were here too. She and the strange infected stayed up in the tree for about twenty minutes after the men left. It carried her down the tree carefully and released her. She swung around and was staring up at a very tall smoker. He was rather grotesque looking, with half his face covered in tumors and multiple tentacle like tongues protruding from his face. She gasped. She couldn't help it. He was clearly intelligent, and wasn't aggressive. Just as she was thinking she had yet another friend to bring home he started to walk away. She called for him to wait and he turned around and tipped his head to the side quizzically, almost as if he was asking what she wanted. She couldn't think of anything to say except to ask him what he was doing here. He hesitated then held up a bag she hadn't noticed he was carrying.

It held apples. "You eat apples?" She blurted out. He shook his head and started moving his hands. She was floored when she realized he was using sign language. She shook her head and informed him she didn't understand. He paused then started pointing. He wanted her to follow him. She wasn't sure that was a great idea but her curiosity got the best if her. Hoping Liam wouldn't get too worried she followed the smokers long strides, careful to take note of where she was headed so she could find her way back. About twenty minutes later a cabin came into view. Hello civilization.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The cabin was beautiful. Not a shanty in the woods, a legitimate house made out of logs. It had a charming rustic look to it, complete with wrap around porch and a cute little picnic table. If things got any more wholesome looking Violet might don a blue and white checkered dress and some sparkly red shoes. The thought made her let out a soft snort of amusement, causing the smoker to turn its head slightly to look at her. She gave a tight lipped smile in return and put her head down.

As they approached the porch a woman appeared wielding a semi automatic rifle. Not exactly rustic. She seemed rather cranky as she signed to the smoker rapidly, and the smoker almost looked sheepish as he replied. Whatever he said seemed to surprise the woman since she was now staring at Violet intently. She interrupted Violets attempt at a greeting with a very blunt question.

"Ryder says you're traveling with at least two infected. Where are they?"

Violet was taken aback. Ryder? That had to be the smokers name but how could he know who she was traveling with? Had he been tracking them? "Safe." Violet answered simply. She certainly wasn't going to tell a stranger where her family was hidden.

The woman didn't seem irked by her vague response. She just nodded her head. "You'll want to bring them here. I have much to discuss and very little time. Ryder says you both were almost caught by Purists."

"Purists?" Violet questioned.

The woman snorted derisively. "You mean you haven't had the pleasure of being ranted at? It's a large group of people seeking out the special infected to 'purge our great nation' Their words, not mine. They're killing every infected they see. They don't care that I'm so close or that my sons aren't a danger to anyone. And he's the monster? These are people god dammit!"

Violet remained silent. Ryder the smoker was this woman's son? Interesting. The man who had tried to kill her in Georgia must have been a Purist. What was she close to? It was good to know she wasn't the only one who realized these were people. Should she bring her family here? The woman didn't seem dangerous.

"I have to go get my family." Violet declared. The woman nodded and held out her hand and Violet took it immediately. Mother to mother a silent respect could be sensed between them.

Violet quickly made her way back to the bunker. She was quick but she wasn't careless. The Purists could still be in the area. She tapped on the door with her pistol three times. There was a brief pause before two taps responded to hers. She tapped three more times and the door was popped open. Liam wrapped his arms around her as soon as she climbed down the ladder. Violet sighed happily. She quickly started packing up necessary supplies and food while she explained all she had learned to Liam. He seemed surprised but didn't question her decision to go back. He probably wanted answers just as badly as she did.

They quickly made their way back to the cabin. Hayley and Vincent were happy to be outside and clambered up trees and lept in the tree tops. Estelle whined, wanting to be with Hayley. Violet soothed her with a smile, letting her know that when she was bigger she could climb trees too. When they arrived at the clearing and the cabin came into view the hunters lept from the trees noiselessly. Violet admired their stealth skills, especially Vincent, whose mere size made any amount of stealth impressive. The hunters moved fluidly, in sync with one another. They were incredible to watch.

Suddenly Vincent froze and a growl rumbled through his entire body. Hayley lifted her head to scent the air, then took a defensive posture in front of violet and Estelle. A hysterical giggle was heard just before Vincent let out a snarl and lept. Everything happened so quickly, violet wasn't sure what had happened. One second Vincent was jumping and the next he was tumbling with a very large Jockey. The Jockey seemed to have the upper hand, as it had latched onto Vincent's head and was riding him around the clearing. It would have been comical if it weren't so awful. In the struggle Vincent's hood had been pulled back and the bright light was clearly agonizing for him, and the jockey was clawing and biting at his exposed skin. With no notice the jockey was yanked off of an agonized Vincent.

Violet was amazed to see Ryder with his tongue wrapped around the neck of the jockey, pulling him in close. Once his tongue had retracted enough, he released the jockey and grabbed him by his spindley little arms. He held him at arms length and waited for his mother to come out of the house. She took one look at the squirming jockey and admonished him in a very stern voice "Kayden James you know better! Look what you did! You scared our guests!"

She closed the distance between herself and Violet, only stopping when Hayley let out a warning growl. Violet gently nudged her aside, much to her displeasure. She was placated when Violet sat Estelle down by her. She nuzzled the infant and stood over her protectively.

"We'll hello again. I see you brought your group. I see your infected and my youngest son have met as well." The woman said, indicating the jockey.

"They're both your sons?" Liam blurted out.

The woman nodded with a sad smile. "My only daughter got sick too but she didn't retain her sanity. I had to put her out of her misery. My boys are okay though. I'm Anna by the way."

"It's nice to meet you Anna. I'm Liam, this is Estelle, Violet, Hayley and Vincent." He pointed to each person as he introduced them.

"We'll let's get you all inside before the purists make their way back here. Four special infected in one place would be like shooting fish in a barrel. I promise my boys will behave, I hope your friends will too."

Violet assured Anna that everyone would be on their best behavior. As they headed into the house Violet observed the woman they were putting their trust in. She had a slight build. With silver hair pulled back into a bun. Her bright blue eyes were the same shade as Estelle's. She wore jeans and a sweatshirt. Her laugh lines only accented her sharp features. This woman had aged beautifully but the bags under her eyes were a dead give away that this woman was exhausted. Weren't they all though?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The house was beautiful inside. A large tan sectional couch and a glass coffee table greeted them as they walked through the door into a small entryway. To the left was a large kitchen with a round wooden table and four chairs. To the right was a hallway. Cozy and quaint, Violet admired the decor. Anna sat down on the sectional, tucking her legs beneath her, motioning for everyone to join her. Violet and Liam joined her on the couch, while Hayley and Vincent opted to settle down on the floor with Estelle. Liam wrapped his arm around Violet and gave her a reassuring squeeze. She gave him a small smile in return. Kayden scrambled onto the couch next to his mother, while Ryder opted to stand behind the couch and observe. Every time he moved Hayley let out a low growl. She wasn't happy about him at all. Anna seemed very interested in Hayley.

"Forgive me for staring but I have never seen a female special infected." She answered Violets unspoken question. "I've seen a few, but only hunters. I've never seen female jockeys or smokers. Of course I've never seen male witches or male spitters either."

Violet agreed. She listened as Anna went on to explain all the special infected, uncommon infected and common infected she had learned about. Violet was amazed. Some of these Violet had never seen.

"A smoker, as you can see on Ryder here, is always incredibly tall. Ryder was six two, now he's seven three. Half of their face is covered in these bumps and boils. When the boils are burst a thick putrid smelling smoke comes out. It seems fluid while the boils are intact so I'm under the impression a chemical reaction happens when that particular fluid hits the air and forms the smoke. He has grown several tongue like appendages on his face, although he has limited control over them save for the tongue that's in his mouth. He has expert control over that tongue and can use it to snare a target. It retracts and can be expelled from his mouth in a manner not dissimilar to frogs. We have established a twenty three foot reach. Smokers are expert climbers, with only hunters exceeding them in skill.

Jockeys are clearly physically mutated to a serious degree. Kayden was just over six feet tall and now stands around three feet tall. His arms have lengthened and it appears that his spine fused into this permanent hump. He was a quiet somber young man before infection and now is the opposite. He is rarely quiet, even when sleeping. He is constantly fidgeting and jumps around rather than walking or crawling. He's very excitable and very aggressive. He can leap incredibly high, deceptively so in accordance to his current height. As you saw previously, when he attacks, he leaps onto the head and shoulders of his target and attacks that area by clawing and biting.

Chargers, I've been told, are large brutes. They're mutated physically of course, with one arm much larger than normal. This is their weapon of choice, as they charge at a person like a bull, snatching them up with his enormous arm and bowling over anyone too close. He will carry his victim a short distance before repeatedly slamming the ground. This will continue until the victim is killed or someone kills the charger.

Hunters, as I am sure you're aware, are very animalistic. They travel alone or in groups. They all seem to prefer to keep their faces covered, to an almost comical extent. Before I had to put him down I came across a hunter wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a lady's sunhat. I think their eyes are sensitive to light. I have yet to see one walk upright, and they are incredible jumpers. They remind me of lions on the national geographic channel, leaping and screeching before they lock onto their victim in a furious slashing of claws. Their teeth seem to be a secondary but effective means of taking down prey.

Spitters are female infected. They tend to be scantily clad, for which I have no reason. Their neck and lower jaw are their biggest mutation, the latter being unhinged leaving their mouth open at all times. Their necks are elongated. Their weapon is peculiar. It appears to be severely mutated stomach acid that they spit at their victims. This acid is extremely corrosive and causes rapid damage to anything it touches. It does seem to evaporate though, which would indicate alcohol of some sort being a component. They don't have any skills to be noted, other than the ability to spit great distances.

Boomers are hard to miss. Large rotund and bloated these infected move quickly for their size. I have seen males and females, although males seem more common. They, like spitters, have only one notable trait. They vomit on their victim. This vomit not only blinds the victim temporarily, it attracts common infected like a moth to a flame. So while the vomit does no actual damage to the victim, it's nothing to sneeze at. Another interesting note is that boomers explode when struck. Not in the normal sense either. It's almost pressurized, shaking the ground and casting more bile. So it's best to keep your distance.

The witch is an infected I have encountered once and hope to never meet again. On our way up from Tallahassee one of our group heard crying. So of course we stopped and investigated. My brother in law saw her first, sobbing in the corner with her face in her hands. She wailed sounding so forlorn, so human. As he got close we heard growling. Thinking a hunter was close he moved quickly to grab her arm. Before any of us could move she was screaming and slashing him with these horrible talons... We killed her but it was too late... He was shredded. We couldn't even stop to bury him. Who knows what happened?"

Anna choked on her words, letting out a shuddering sigh. Ryder placed his enormous hand on her shoulder, his face impassive. Anna looked up at her son with a sad smile and Violet was struck by how strong their bond must be. To survive trials, tribulations, a plague that nearly wiped out humanity.

Violet scooped up Estelle and nuzzled the small girl. She was rewarded with a giggle and a less than intimidating growl. She gazed at the infant. This child would never know the world Violet had known. She would grow up strong, fighting for every day. But was that so bad? She had a family that loved her. As strange as their group was, love bound them together.

Violet smiled at Anna and explained just how their family had gotten together. Anna was amused to hear that it had started with her and Vincent. She was delighted to have a child in the house, remarking that she had always wanted grandchildren. Kayden whined at the remark and Hayley hissed at him.

He giggled and hopped down to press his nose to hers. She drew her lip back in a snarl but he just giggled in response. He pulled her hood back and froze as her long blond hair spilled out. He clearly wasn't expecting that. He hopped backwards, chirping nervously. Liam let out a laugh. "It's the best way to act man,blondes are trouble." He advised the wary jockey. Kaydens head bobbed enthusiastically in agreement. Anna smiled at the exchange. Violet knew exactly how she felt. Liam needed male companionship, even if the other males were zombies.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Anna stared at Violet for a long moment before announcing, "I have something to show you and your husband." Liam looked startled at the title but no one corrected Anna. They followed her silently, to a flight of stairs that Violet could only assume led to the basement. They headed down the stairs and what waited for them was completely unexpected.

An entire lab was in Anna's basement, complete with metal table and medical instruments. Violets fingers brushed against her pistols, as she wondered what madness she had wandered into. Liam wrapped his arm around her waist to reassure her. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Relax, I'm a veterinarian. This is my clinic, this home belonged to my grandfather before me. He was also a vet."

Violet just stared. Why did she want to show them her clinic? She certainly didn't expect to keep Vincent and Hayley in one of those cages? "I've been doing a lot of blood work for Ryder and Kayden. I've been trying to figure out what exactly in their bodies made them susceptible to the disease while I remained unaffected. To me the infection appears to be very similar to rabies. I've been working on a cure." Anna explained.

"A cure for what? The infection? How is that possible? Wouldn't a vaccine be more beneficial?" Liam questioned.

Anna was quiet for a long time. She stared into space sadly. "I want my sons back. I can't just sit here not knowing. Do either of you know their life expectancy? It can't be good. Ryder is in constant pain, he can hardly breathe. Kayden can't even tell me what's wrong with him but I imagine he's in the same boat. How long will your hunters live? Diseases like rabies spread and mutate quickly. How long before we start to get sick because whatever's making us immune is bypassed by a mutation in the infection? Curing the ill will help contain the infection while a vaccine is developed. I'm just a vet. I haven't even been able to test my cure. I can't risk hurting my sons."

"Well you aren't testing it on hayley or Vincent!" Liam snapped.

Anna held up her hand. "You misunderstand me. I was asking for your help in capturing a special infected alive. My attempts have been disastrous. My sons go into full rage mode and I'm not physically able to capture one. With the Purists roaming around its even more difficult. If I could capture a test subject I know I could make the cure!"

Violet was stunned as she took in the enormity of Anna's claim. A cure meant Vincent and Hayley could have their lives back. Everyone could have their lives back. Catching a special infected would be tricky. She had never put thought into trying to keep a zombie. She only wanted to keep them AWAY.

"Why a special? Why not just a common?" Liam asked suddenly.

Anna frowned. "I've developed this cure using data I got from my boys, commons are totally different. Another smoker would be ideal."

Violet nodded her head. "We can try. We want to help. But we need a plan."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Plan they did. Violet and Ryder started tracking the nearby special infected and Anna, Liam and Kayden started developing a tranquilizer that would work on special infected. Vincent and Kayden were the reluctant test subjects while Hayley and Estelle spent their days rolling and playing.

Anna finally found a combination that knocked all the infected out fairly quickly. Ryder and Vincent required a larger dose but it worked. Anna stared at the unconscious infected around her with a triumphant smile.

"So how do we do this? Do you have a tranquilizer gun to take them down?" Liam asked.

Anna snorted in reply. "I'm a veterinarian not a game warden. You'll have to get close enough to get him with a syringe."

Violent grimaced. That was way too close for comfort. But she knew what had to be done.

Liam objected the whole time she packed up supplies. He didn't want her to go. He would go. Violet just smiled and continued to pack. He was sweet but he knew damn well she was faster than him. Speed was imperative on this mission.

She kissed him goodbye and he clung to her. She smiled and pulled away. She and Ryder set out and she turned her head to smile at Liam again. He smiled back and waved. She loved him.

Ryder moved so quickly, Violet had to jog lightly to keep up with his long strides. He was eerily quiet. For someone that size, he moved with a practiced grace that left Violet feeling like a small noisey elephant. She knew he was aware of how loud she sounded because every so often he would glance at her with his one good eye and shake his head.

Ryder seemed to know where he was going so she just followed his lead. When he stopped, she froze. He held up his hand and vanished. She whipped her head around to see him scrambling into a tree. What the hell?

Her unspoken question was answered by a low growl. She had been in their company long enough to know a hunter when she heard one. She brought out her pistol and back peddled, painfully aware how loud she was. A loud shriek erupted from behind her and she turned just in time to see a hunter pounce on her.

She flew back, slamming onto the ground with a scream of her own. The hunter was large, maybe the same size as Vincent. She struggled desperately to shove him off her, but the end result was little more than a desperate wiggle that didn't even budge him. He was like a lead weight resting on her chest. His claws were dug in deeply by her collarbone. He didn't slash at her though. He just growled, pulling his lips back in a snarl as he sniffed at her. He could probably smell Vincent.

He rumbled his displeasure and shrieked as a tongue wrapped around his chest, just under his arms. He screeched and struggled angrily. Violet took a deep breath before stabbing a syringe into his thrashing leg. He struggled a bit longer, but quickly lost consciousness.

Ryder released the sleeping hunter and retracted his tongue just in time for Violey to punch him in the chest as hard as she could. He flinched but didn't move otherwise.

"I AM NOT BAIT ASSHOLE!" She screamed at him. She visibly shook and hated it. She took deep breaths, trying to steady herself.

He waited for her to calm down. Then he patted her on the shoulder awkwardly before scooping up the snoring hunter at his feet and heading back to the cabin. Violet had to full on run to keep up with him now.

They got close to the cabin when Ryder stopped suddenly. He unceremoniously dropped his sleeping burden and bolted towards the cabin at a speed Violet could never hope to match. She then noticed the front door was wide open. She started to run.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Violet slowed to a cautious walk as she approached the open door. The house was quiet, void of Kaydens usually chatter and giggles. She drew her gun and padded into the kitchen quietly.

Time froze for Violet. She just stood and stared. Flat on his back, arms and legs spread wide lay Liam. His neck was a gaping wound. His throat had been slit. His brown eyes were wide open. Staring at her lifelessly. She let out a dry sob and turned on her heel and ran up the stairs.

A soft scream escaped her when she saw the carnage in the bedroom. Liam had been ambushed. Vincent and Hayley had fought back. Blood was everywhere. Hayley had multiple slashes on her body, and she looked damn near disemboweled. Perhaps more tragically, Vincent was riddled with gunshot wounds. Judging from the blood smeared on the floor, he had dragged himself across the room to die next to Hayley, curled around her.

Violet felt sick. She stumbled down the stairs and to the basement. Ryder was kneeling in the middle of the clinic cradling his mothers body in his long arms. Anna had a single gunshot wound right between her eyes. She had been executed. Kayden was a few feet away riddled with bullets and someone had come just short of decapitating him. The smoker held his mother and almost looked as if he was praying.

Violet charged back upstairs. Where was her daughter? She almost didn't want to know, but she tore through the house screaming her name. She was nowhere to be found. Ryder approached her moving his hands, attempting to communicate. Violet looked at him wild eyed and screamed that she didn't know what he was saying.

He paused before striding to the kitchen and grabbing a pen and paper. He very clumsily wrote the words "Took baby"

Her heart dropped as she took in his meaning. She searched the house, noting all baby supplies were gone. Someone had killed her family and taken her daughter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The world was spinning. It was like she was moving through life too fast to really be a part of it. She couldn't breathe. The tears slipped down her cheeks silently. She cried for the pretty blond girl whose only crime was getting sick but loving anyway. She cried for the tall man who held onto humanity and compassion against all odds. She cried for the woman who sought a cure to save the only children she had left.

But most of all she cried for Liam. Her companion, her best friend. The man who had fought his way to her, accepted her for exactly what she was and loved her anyway. She had loved him. And someone had taken his life like he was meaningless.

A familiar emotion started to bubble up in her. She wiped the tears off her face hastily and stomped outside, pistol drawn. She leveled it with the unconscious hunters head and fired off three shots. The hunters body twitched then lay still. She swiftly returned to the cabin to find Ryder staring at her.

He held up a piece of paper with writing on it. She shook her head and tried to walk away but was unceremoniously snatched up by his long arms. Her face contorted into a snarl as she reached for her pistol. She was too late. She watched in rage as he used his tongue to fling her gun across the room. She flopped around for a few seconds. He waited patiently. She took a deep breath.

"What do you want Ryder?" She snapped.

He carefully set her down and handed her the paper with the writing on it.

"People took baby are Purists. I know where are. But you cure me first." Violet read aloud. She gave the smoker a surprised look that quickly turned to one of irritation.

"I can't cure you Ryder. I have no idea what your mom was doing. You and I were just getting a test subject."

He held up his hand bidding her to wait while he scrawled more on the paper. "Cure done. Test to see if bad stuff happens. No test now you kill test. Test on me. Please. We find baby soon."

Violet stared at his words. The cure was done? Ryder knew where these people were which would save her time tracking them. She debated briefly before agreeing to help him.

They made their way to the lab. She stood uneasily by the stairs as Ryder rummaged through the cupboard. He brought her a vial and a plastic wrapped syringe. She walked him over to the examination table and sat him down. She went through the cupboards and found a bottle of rubbing alcohol and cotton balls.

She sterilized a small area on his upper arm before filling the syringe. She frowned. Hopefully this wasn't too much. Killing Anna's last son with the cure wasn't high on her to do list. She quickly stabbed the needle into his arm and pressed the plunger down, hoping for the best.

He hissed in discomfort but didn't move away from her. They stared at each other briefly before she pulled the needle from his arm. He rose and watched as she disposed of the empty syringe. They went upstairs and sat on the couch uneasily until she suggested they move the bodies. He looked at her anguished face and shook his head. He picked up his pen and paper, scrawled something and patted her arm.

Tears came to her eyes as she read "I will. You rest."

She curled up then and sobbed. Her whole family was gone. She sobbed until she fell asleep. She didn't awaken for many hours, when she heard a strange noise.

She bolted upright into a defensive posture. She quickly scanned for the threat before her eyes rested on Ryder. He was curled up on the floor in a ball whimpering softly. He was obviously in a great deal of pain. She immediately made her way to him and wrapped her arms around him. He clung to her, his breathing ragged.

They spent the rest of the night that way. The smoker whimpered and sobbed as the drug in his system started to work. Violet comforted him the best she could, whispering encouraging sentiments and holding him tight. She rocked him gently until they slipped into a mournful sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Violet awoke as if from a nightmare, gasping loudly, squeezing Liam tightly to comfort herself. She looked down and her heart broke all over. This wasn't Liam. Liam was dead. The reality kept crashing down on her and she felt the pain of his loss wash over her every time she thought of Liam. Her sweet Liam.

The smoker in her arms didn't awaken, instead whimpering pitifully in his sleep. Violet briefly wondered if he was dreaming. What was he dreaming about? As she disentangled herself Violet pulled back in horror. Stuck to her shoulder was Ryder's mutated tongue, no longer attached to him. She threw it off herself, completely repulsed. She let out a few dry heaves before composing herself.

Ryder, in turn, just curled in a ball; seeking the warmth and comfort he had just lost. He coughed fiercely and violet was surprised at the absence of smoke. Wanting to examine him more thoroughly she roused him. The helped him hobble to the couch.

She was very pleased to see the large tumors on the side of his face had shrunk considerably, and it almost appeared...

Without warning she reached out and pulled on one of his tongue like appendages. Just as she expected, it pulled right off with little force. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as Ryder made another pitiful noise. He looked like hell despite the physical improvement. His head lolled like it was too heavy for him. The normally alert smoker wasn't even attempting to sign at her. He just lay limp.

Violet went to the kitchen to fetch him some water. The physical changes were astounding and the progress was giving Violet hope that the cure was effective. A ghost of a smile crossed her face. She turned from the sink and came face to face with Liam. She gasped and dropped the glass of water. It shattered. She blinked, and he was gone.

She stared at the spot she had seen his handsome face. She knelt down to pick up the pieces of glass. She was scooping up the larger chunks when she heard Liam whisper "Careful Vi!"

She clenched her hands and let out a soft scream as sharp glass sliced into her palm. She whipped her head around but saw nothing. Violet shook her head and deposited the shards into the garbage can.

She carefully examined her hand, relieved no glass was lodged in her hand. The cuts weren't deep but the cause of this mishap cut her to the soul. Liam. Her Liam.

She wasn't able to dwell much longer. When she came back into the living room Ryder appeared to be having some sort of seizure. She froze, unsure of what to do. He was thrashing and screaming a haunting, wordless howl of pure agony. Cautiously she approached the couch.

The young man that locked eyes with her was no monster. He was a terrified and agonized person with no one to comfort him. No one but her. She went to sit next to him when he started vomiting violently. A greenish black liquid with an incredibly foul odor hit Violets chest. She just looked to the sky in dismay and disgust. Was she destined to never be clean? Ever?

She stripped off her clothes and proceeded to help Ryder out of his. Luckily, he had missed the couch and had only hit the floor and coffee table. She wiped up what she could with her shirt, vaguely aware she was having an underwear party with a very sick zombie. Things like this didn't phase her all that much anymore.

By the time she returned with a rag and bucket to finish the clean up, Ryder was asleep again. She gently washed him up and covered him with the small afghan that had adorned the back of the sofa. She washed up the floor and table, scrubbing on her hands and knees.

Violet only paused in her efforts briefly when she heard a familiar whisper. She didn't even turn her head.

"Hey pretty lady"

"Hi Liam." Was her whispered reply.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Violet looked into the mirror in front of her. She saw sunken green eyes, patchy hair and collar bones. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten. She hadn't slept in days. She kept hoping to see Liam. She could hear him whispering. Sometimes so quietly that she couldn't understand what he said. It didn't matter. He was with her. She only wished she could touch him.

Ryder coughed loudly and she blinked. She swiftly walked out of the bathroom and was at the smokers side quickly. Much had changed in the few days after the cure had been administered to him. He looked like a man. Gone were the extra appendages and the boils. Instead he was left with pale skin and plenty of scars. Smoke had ceased coming from deep within him. His fever was as high as ever but no one could deny he was doing better. Hopefully the cure would help him before it killed him.

He looked up at Violet with startled eyes and gasped out "Waa errr"

Violet could have fainted in delight. Words. Broken barely there but speech. Humans spoke, zombies did not! She quickly retrieved a glass of water which he gulped down quickly, pausing to sputter briefly. He looked up and quickly drew back.

Violet was mere inches from his face beaming like she never had. He was getting better. Soon they would find her daughter! She patted his hand sweetly and continued to grin maniacally. He stared in unease. She backed away slowly but the feelings of elation didn't dissipate. The smile didn't even leave her face when she heard a familiar voice.

"Why aren't you looking for her yet Vi?"

She shook her head. But the voice didn't go away. "How long has she been gone Violet? You're choosing to stick around with some kid you don't know instead of finding our daughter? Did your family mean so little to you? What kind of monster are you?"

She whipped around, and faltered when his brown eyes bore into hers. She couldn't speak. She just reached out a hand and was horrified when he stepped back. She choked out "You're dead. Go away"

An impish smile lit up his visage before he vanished with a chuckle. "Guess again!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Ryder wasn't fully recovered but she didn't care. He was walking and using short sentences when necessary. That was enough for her to insist he show her the way to Estelle. He wasn't thrilled with being on the move but she just didn't care.

They were cutting through the woods quickly, in too much of a hurry to be quiet. They hadn't come across any infected yet but Violet was sure they were being tracked. She was watchful but never saw anything. She wasn't sure if this was a testament to the infecteds stealth skills or her own paranoia.

About four hours into their journey they stopped to rest. She gave Ryder some Tylenol to bring down his fever. He fell asleep almost immediately, and violet just didn't have it in her to wake him. She was unaccustomed to this strange guilty feeling that kept creeping up on her. She knew he was sick but she needed to find Estelle.

While she was in thought she failed to keep an eye out for danger and the predator that had been stalking her for hours took this opportunity to strike. She didn't even hear him until he was on top of her. She stared at her wild eyed attacker in horror as she realized he wasn't infected. He held a knife to her throat and giggled hysterically.

"Well looky here. Pretty girl all by herself, her buddy uh sleepin. What choo got fo me girl? You got supplies? Food? You sho got a lot to offer a man don't choo?"

As he spoke he ran his knife along her face, pushing her hair away from her face. Her stomach turned as his hands drifted lower. She stayed absolutely still, knowing that angering him could result in her death. She needed to get to Estelle. Slowly, she moved her arm out from under her. He looked up to grin at her with rotted teeth and she snapped her hand forward, smashing his nose with the heel of her hand.

He drew back with an outraged howl and she used the opportunity to pull her legs back and kicked him off of her. She quickly scrambled to her feet and realized she was unarmed. Blood flowed down his face from his nose but he just grinned maniacally at her. She put her arms up in a defensive position and they moved in an uneasy circle. She kept an eye on his knife at all times.

"Why you lil bitch, think you done broke muh nose!" He cackled out before lunging at her.

She watched his shoulder jump and immediately dodged to the left, countering by kicking him in the arm, effectively disarming him. He immediately swung on her and grabbed her leg.

He not only took her off her feet he threw her a good distance. She smacked into a tree and tried to catch the breath that had been knocked out of her. He advanced on her and lifted her by her hair and smacked her across the face, splitting her lip. She kicked at him but he held her at arms length. Taking a deep breath she reached up and dug her nails into his upper arms. She felt her nails break the skin and he bellowed like a wounded bull. She crawled backwards as fast as she could, barely avoiding the vicious kick aimed at her face.

She looked around wildly for anything to defend herself. Twigs and dead leaves were all she saw. She felt real terror. He was advancing quickly and she couldn't get to her feet. She looked up in fear and could have wept.

Ryder loomed up behind her attacker and easily lifted him from the ground by his neck. In one smooth motion he snapped the vile mans neck. He tossed the body to the side and scooped Violet up. She shook in his arms, clutching at his sweatshirt as if to assure herself he was really there. She didn't cry. She couldn't. She just trembled. He placed her down onto unsteady legs but kept an arm around her waist. She took a few shaky steps before composing herself. She would never set her weapons down again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

They trudged on, more wary but just as quickly. Ryder was reluctant to let her get to far away and kept grunting "you ok?" No matter how many times she assured him she was, he kept asking.

She was curious as to where he was leading them but she soon found out. They soon reached a large clearing. She wasn't sure how to describe what she saw in the clearing. She stood, staring in amazement before Ryder grunted "Refugee Camp"

She nodded her agreement, a perimeter of wooden posts and barbed wire surrounded ramshackle buildings and tents, with a large portion fenced off by pieces of chain link fence cobbled together and enforced with more razor wire. She briefly wondered why this part was fenced in twice but she dismissed the thought. She hadn't been prepared to go up against an entire commune but she quickly steeled herself for the upcoming fight. She would get to Estelle. She wouldn't let the monsters who took Liam from her take her daughter too. They wouldn't get away with it. She would die first.

She spent hours observing the small patrol that swept around the camp. At any given time there were as many as six men, but never less than four guarding the perimeter. They went around for about fifteen minutes then stood at the entrance. That left her with a 30 minute window to slip in and find Estelle.

She caught a break when a group of four men decided they weren't wasting their time going around again. She watched them elbowing each other and goofing around. She thought she hear Liam's voice again and shook her head violently. She couldn't fall apart now. She went to whisper to Ryder but saw he had vanished. She let out an agitated hiss and unsheathed her large hunting knife. She crouched down and slipped towards the fence. She was looking for a weak spot where she could slip in.

She found what she was looking for when she spotted part of the fence held together by plastic zip ties. It was right by the section that was double fenced. She didn't see any people though, so she cut the zip ties and slipped in. She hoped no one heard the the small racket she made. She quickly got behind a shoddy building and caught her bearings.

She was completely unprepared to hear the small voice behind her say "Hello". She whipped around, knife at the ready to peer into the largest brown eyes she had ever seen. Those eyes belonged to a young girl with a mop of brown curls and a pale face. She lowered her knife and held her finger to her lips, urging the child to be quiet.

The child however, had other plans. "Are you here to get us out? Do you have water? I'm hungry. My name is Marie. Who are you? You're pretty but your hair is ugly. Can you get us out?" She prattled at Violet happily.

Violet froze before asking "What do you mean? Can't you get out? Or won't your mom let you leave?"

The little girl frowned. " my mom is one of them. Daddy wants to leave but the men won't let us. They took all our stuff."

Violet frowned. The purists were holding this little girl and her father hostage? "Who else is there with you? Is there a baby?" She questioned urgently.

Marie nodded enthusiastically. "There's lots of babies. A few kids like me but most of em are big and don't wanna play with me. The grown ups never wanna play. I think it's cuz we are always hungry and thirsty. Daddy always gives me half his water though. So he's extra thirsty. The men with the guns took all our food and water."

Violet was aghast. These people were prisoners. "Marie quickly go get your daddy but you mustn't let the bad men know I'm here. I'm going to get you out. Okay. Quickly but hush!" She commanded. The child scampered off and the next few minutes were torture. When she saw the child returning with a man she let out a sigh of relief.

The man looked at her curiously with his sunken eyes. He looked terrible. They were all a bit thinner but this man was gaunt. Violet was disgusted. The purists were keeping people caged like animals then starving them.

"How many people are in there?" She asked him.

He hesitated before answering "Almost sixty. They offered sanctuary and protection so many of us headed there. Then we were forced to surrender our weapons and supplies. They locked us up like cattle in here. Everyone is hungry. Some of us are sick, we need to get outta here."

Violet shook her head. Sixty people? How was she going to get sixty people out with no one noticing? "Is there a baby in there? Blond hair, blue eyes?" She asked, her focus back again.

"That's the baby that growls! Miss Emmy watches her!" Marie piped up.

Violet smiled. Her growling baby. "That's my daughter. I'm taking her back. And I'm getting all of you out of here. How many purists are there?"

"About twenty five or so. They're all well armed. Most of us are people with kids, we can't fight them." Marie's father sadly informed her.

Violet's eyes narrowed. "I can. Any able bodied men in there? I've got a few weapons and a friend out there in the woods somewhere."

He just nodded before slipping back into the camp quietly. He returned in a few minutes with three more adults. Two men and a woman looked at her suspiciously. She handed each of them a weapon, only keeping her hunting knife and machete. The all followed her out of the breached gate and into the cover of the trees.

Next to a large oak Violet laid out their plan. They would immobilize the guards at the main gate and sneak in undetected if possible. They would try to get everyone out without too much bloodshed. She and Marie's father would take on the four guards at the gate and would signal the other three when the coast was clear.

They crept up to the gate, weapons at the ready, determined to liberate this camp. Violet wasn't sure how her mission had turned from a rescue mission to an all out liberation but she was pleased it had. She had to admit, she felt a little badass.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

They crept closer and Violet was pleased with her new friends stealth. They were practically silent as they made their way towards the four guards stationed at the gate. When they were close enough he lept forward and slit the closest guards throat. She gracefully charged into action slamming her machete into the side of another's head. The third guard met a knife to the windpipe and Violet squared up to take care of the fourth.

She froze midswing as she stared into all too familiar brown eyes. It couldn't possibly be. But it was. It was him, staring wide eyed, frozen in terror. Her Liam. She shook her head trying to clear it but nothing changed. Her Liam, stood there, with a bandage around his neck.

Her partner hissed her name. She stood stock still. He moved forward to take care of the problem himself and she swept his legs from beneath him. She twisted and slammed her machete handle into the side of Liam's head, knocking him out cold. She quickly helped her partner to his feet and ignored his confused stares as they slipped into the camp.

She had no time to calm her racing mind as they headed towards where the civilians were kept. She sent a silent prayer of thank to the heavens when she saw that it was unguarded. Apparently the purists weren't concerned about unarmed civilians causing trouble. This is a decision they would regret. Four down, twenty something more to go.

Her partner rushed ahead, getting the others ready to go and Violet stood uneasily, keeping watch. She wasn't sure how long they had until the guards out front were discovered. She started to feel panicky. They weren't going to get all these people out in time.

She was, of course, entirely correct. She heard shouting and knew the guards had been found. She didn't notice when her mind went quiet. Her body started to move as if an invisible hand moved her strings. She snapped orders to the people she had armed. These people were getting out of here.

She drew her machete and waited for the first wave of purists to find her. She cut an impressive figure, a thin beautiful woman, hair whipping in the wind brandishing a blade as thick as her arm. She was vaguely aware of the people scrambling behind her, unaware that a few had formed a haphazard defensive line behind her.

A group of three purists stumbled upon them and Violet was amazed to see them go down before she could blink. She turned her head to see a rather grim teenage boy standing next to her with her pistol in hand. A few civilians scrambled forward to relieve the corpses of their weapons. Suddenly the odds didn't seem so poor.

With a loud whoop she raised her machete in the air. The small rag tag group of armed people behind her answered her with a combined roar. She looked behind her to see their numbers had grown. She charged forward with another yell and took off in search of more purists.

It didn't take them long to find the purists. Violet quickly noted that the whole camp appeared to be on fire. The purists were running around madly, disorganized and scared. Violet watched in amazement as a hunter lept from behind a burning building and pounced on the closest purist.

"There are specials everywhere!" A woman behind Violet gasped. She was correct. Violet cursed noisily. This wasn't going to help.

"Stay sharp! Everything and anyone wants to kill you tonight" a man barked behind her. They continued their run across the camp, dispersing any purists they came across. Violet briefly observed a very tall, very familiar shadow behind a building right before the building started to glow and flicker.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Violet turned to the civilians behind her and looked for a leader. A tall black man stepped forward and inquired with an impressive baritone "How can we help you ma'am?"

"Start leading your group out. It's important you stay together! If you separate the specials will pick you off. There's five or six purists left at best. They're no match for you but we don't need unnecessary death. I need your help specifically in locating my daughter. She has blond hair and blue eyes. She growls."

The man broke into a small smile. "My wife has been caring for her since she first arrived. You did all this to get her back?"

Violet nodded grimly. He raised his eyebrows and smiled again. "Good heavens above girl. That baby is a lucky girl."

He quickly disappeared into the night and the rest of the civilians followed suit, save for the teenage girl she had failed to see earlier. she just stared at her. She ignored her for a while, then sighed.

"What's your story kid?" She asked.

"My name is Evie. I'm 19. My family is all dead. They died while we were still in Texas. I was hoping I could tag along with you and your daughter. I don't really have anywhere else to go."

She looked her over. Tall and lanky, she had a mop of brown hair on her head, with bangs she had to keep flipping out of her blue eyes. She reminded her of a thin sheepdog. She wasn't much in the way of physique but she stood at her full height and didn't stumble over her words. She couldn't very well leave the girl all alone.

"You're more than welcome to tag along Evie. My names Violet. You'll meet Estelle soon. Just keep up and do your share of the work." She smiled at the beaming girl.

The man violet had spoken to earlier arrived quickly, a beautiful woman in tow. Violet didn't care about the woman though. In her arms, rested Violets world. She swooped in closer and barely contained herself from snatching Estelle up and running off into the night. Instead, she very gingerly scooped the chubby girl into her arms. She was rewarded with a happy sigh and a small head resting against her cheek. The flood of happiness and warmth that hit Violet didn't even faze her. She just rolled with it.

She reluctantly handed Estelle to Evie and they made their way through the camp. The civilians had successfully eliminated their captors, and were containing a group of seven that hadn't been killed. The infected had disappeared into the night.

Violet scanned the group for Liam and a lump formed in her throat when she didn't see him. She watched as Marie's father and the gentleman whose wife had cared for Estelle took control of the situation, organizing the survivors and helping guide the children to safety. She heard one man exclaim happily that the only buildings that hadn't been damaged contained the food, water and weapons. She smirked into the woods. She couldn't see the tall man responsible for the fires but she had no doubt that it had been him.

These people were safe now. She motioned to Evie and they made their way back towards the cabin. She would need to scavenge for more baby supplies but for now, having the baby was enough. They were halfway to the cabin when Ryder caught up with them. His normally fast and easy gait was hindered by the burden he had slung around his shoulders.

Violet stopped cold when she realized Ryder was carrying a very real Liam. Very unconscious, but still quite real. Ryder just looked at her passively. She blinked a few times before she continued her march to the cabin.

They arrived soon enough and Violet did a quick walk through of the cabin before relieving Evie of the baby and took her up to the bedroom they had all shared. She lay the sleeping baby down and headed to the door. But she hesitated at the doorway. She lingered there until Evie came up looking for her.

"Violet?"'The girl questioned softly. "Ryder set me up in the room down the hall. He put that um, dude on the couch."

Violet forced a smile and said "Good, thank you. Lets rest up for the night and talk more in the morning."

Evie nodded and bounced away. Violet was surprised to see that Ryder had chosen Anna's room for her. She and Anna were about the same size, maybe Anna's belongings could be utilized.

Violet padded softly down the stairs, to stare at Liam on the couch. Save for the bandage around his neck, he looked just as she remembered. She reached out and placed her hand on his cheek. Just a ghost of a whisper of her fingers brushing him but it was enough. Liam was here. Liam was alive.

She carefully navigated the stairs, avoiding the spots that would creak. As she got to the landing she turned to go to her room and collided with Ryder. He looked down with a small smile and wrapped his arms around her. She stiffened, then melted into his embrace, letting a tear slip. He held her for a moment before releasing her and returning to his room. Violet followed suit. She slipped into bed, completely delighted with her life, and the soft even breathing of the young girl next to her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

She slept soundly for the first time in weeks. She woke to chubby fingers wound happily in her hair and quiet steady babbling. Violet began to smile before she even opened her eyes. She swiftly rolled Estelle onto her back and delivered a series of raspberries to her tummy that set the baby into hysterics. They continued their game until Violet heard someone clear their throat.

She looked up and her heart dropped. Liam stood in the doorway shuffling his feet anxiously. He stared at her, almost fearfully. "Hi." He whispered. She rose quickly and made quick work of the distance between them. He flinched as she enveloped him into her arms. He stiffened briefly but returned her tight embrace.

He smelled different. Like smoke and cheap soap. She didn't like it. He didn't smell like himself. She pulled away and scrutinized him. The bandages around his neck were a mess. They would need to be taken care of. She silently grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom.

She carefully removed the bandages wordlessly. Liam started talking though, telling her how he had wound up at the camp.

"Some looters hit the house maybe twenty after you and Ryder left. There was about ten of them. I'm not sure what happened. They snuck up on my an cut my neck. I went down quick. Couldn't warn anyone. Watched them march past until I passed out. I woke up to some girl rummaging around my pockets. She freaked right out when I grabbed her arm. I guess I'm lucky she didn't finish me off. They were on their way to some safe haven and she was the only one left in her group. She helped me get to that camp. They cleaned me up and asked me how I got to them. It took me two weeks to be able to talk. I thought you were all dead Vi."

Violets mouth formed a grim line as she shook her head slowly. "Not all of us. Ryder and I came back and everyone was dead and Estelle was GONE. You were- you were dead. Ryder put your bodies in the woods."

"He DISPOSED of me?!" Liam snapped.

Violet drew back. "He was trying to help me. You were... Your throat was slit! You looked pretty dead. What were we supposed to do? Hold a funeral?" She snapped back.

He just looked at her sadly. "Why did it take so long for you to find us?"

"Anna had the cure all figured out. She had samples of it ready. Ryder asked me to use it on him. It was a pretty rough process. It took a while. But he's cured. He's healthy again. We can save everyone."

Liam's eyes widened as the realization of just how profound this was hit him. "Hayley and Vincent..."

"Came so close to getting their lives back. But without their help this wouldn't be possible. Anna didn't get to live to see her son cured but he has fought through it all and will carry on to honor his family. We will find a scientist that can help us. We have Anna's notes and the other ten vials of cure. That's only enough to cure 30 people but that's a start isn't it? We can give 30 people their lives back." Violet explained excitedly.

Liam had nothing to say. He just walked past Violet and scooped up Estelle. He held her close as Violet briefly beamed and pranced out of the room. She knocked on on Ryder's door and was rather surprised to see Evie answer the door.

"Oh hello. I um, was just asking Ryder some questions. He's uh, interesting. I didn't think the infected could be cured. He said his mom made a cure. Is that um, right?" She blurted out before Violet could say anything.

Violet just nodded. "Is Ryder around? I'm on the look out for some baby supplies and could use his navigational skills. You're welcome to join us." She said.

Ryder walked up behind Evie, and Violet was surprised to see that he was shirtless. He wore nothing but a pair of basketball shorts and his scars. As her eyes roved his half naked body, she realized that he wasn't a bad looking kid. His scars were unique and his face was pretty well scarred on the half that had been covered in tumors, but he had pretty blue eyes now that the yellow had faded along with the infection. She looked up and saw him smirking at her from behind fringed bangs. Even his hair screamed cute. She scowled at him, knowing that he knew that she knew. She rolled her eyes and motioned for him to follow her. He grinned and retreated to his room before he returned wearing a shirt.

The three of them stood on the porch before Ryder smirked at Violet and scooped up a very startled Evie and took off running, his long legs giving him an unfair advantage. Violet sprinted after them, smiling as she hear Evies delighted screams. She caught up to him quickly, much to his surprise. He slowed to a jog before stopping completely and setting Evie down.

The group walked a little ways before Violet questioned Ryder on where they were going. He smirked and grunted out "Barn"

"Did you say barn? What do you mean barn?" Evie chirped.

Ryder didn't reply, just kept walking. Evie looked to Violet who could only shrug. They followed Ryder for about five minutes before they came to a clearing.

"It's actually a barn." Violet stated flatly. And it was. A large red barn with white trim. Way too adorable to be real. But here it was. Ryder approached it without hesitation, Violet was a different story.

She drew her machete and motioned for Evie to stay behind her. Ryder had already disappeared into the barn. Evie let out an irritated hiss.

"He should be more careful!"

Violet let out a huffy "Ha."

When they finally crept into the barn Violet let out a loud string of profanity that completely ruined any stealth they had hoped to have.

Inside the barn Ryder was feeding two horses. Evie squealed in delight and raced to Ryder's side. Violet was fixated on the muddy jeep by the back wall of the barn. Ryder followed her gaze and chuckled.

"Keys are in the visor."


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

Violet looked to her right. Liam was asleep in the passenger seat, his head resting on the window. He looked at peace and Violet smiled softly. She looked in the rearview mirror and that smile broadened. Estelle was also fast asleep in Evies lap. The teen was in turn, wrapped in Ryder's arms.

He met her eyes in the mirror and grinned back. Violet looked back to the empty highway. She was headed to Oregon. Hopefully there were some scientists there that could help her mass produce the cure. Evie had helped her secure the box of vials and had organized all Anna's notes. She was the one who had suggested Portland. With Liam's help, she had plotted out the course and was satisfied with the safety and relative quickness of it.

As she drove her mind wandered to Vincent and Hayley. She mused how strange it was that it took two monsters to show her that the worst kind of monster was fully cognitive and full of apathy. She mourned the loss of a man who had lost everyone he loved. She mourned a girl who had done nothing but shine bright in the darkness the world had cast over them all.

She sent out a silent prayer for the woman who had made the cure but hadn't lived to see her son healthy. For the boy who came so close to being cured but had his life cut way too short.

Then she silently thanked the universe for keeping Estelle and Liam safe, for healing Ryder and for giving her the greatest gift. She had a family. She had love. She would spend the rest of her life treasuring this, and making damn sure the cure was circulated and the world could finally heal.


End file.
